Geographic information systems are computer systems that provide the ability to store and to display spatial data. Geographic information systems, such as the Google Maps service, include data geocoded to locations on a map. The geocoded data may include addresses, points of interest and businesses. Many geographic information systems, such as mapping services, are connected to the Internet and are available to users through web browsers or other clients. However, much geographic data is still unavailable on these geographic information systems. Further, some of the data is inaccurate. For example, many addresses are geocoded to incorrect locations.
The Internet provides an opportunity to enlist the help of users to improve the quality and quantity of available geographic data. Users can create content, share that content, and allow others to improve on that content. In at least one case, this has allowed users to collaborate to create an online encyclopedia (www.wikipedia.com). However, allowing users to create their own content, or modify that of others, can lead to vandalism or unwanted advertising, known as spam. Further, allowing users to edit the geographic data could reduce the quality of the data if the users enter incorrect information.
Systems and methods are needed that allow users to edit geographic information in a geographic information and maintain the quality of the geographic information.